All I Want For Christmas Is You
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelopes family has a Christmas reunion, will she once again attend it alone or will her sexy best friend the one and only Derek Morgan accompany her?, will this be the time for them to get together or will they be destined to be apart forever
1. Chapter 1

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was sitting at her computer just finishing up on some searches for B team when her cell starts ringing, she pulls it out of her purse and smiles as she sees "PAYTON" flashing on the ID. She takes a deep breath and puts her cell on speaker and says, "hey Pay, what's up"?, Payton her oldest brother says, "hey P, just calling to see if you're going to be able to come for the family Christmas reunion"?, she says, "uhhh what family Christmas reunion. I don't know what reunion you're talking about".

He laughed and said, "don't tell me that you Penelope Garcia, FBI oracle didn't read your email that I sent you 2 weeks ago", she said, "what email, you didn't send me an e, ohhhhhhh yeah there it is". Payton said, "everybody's coming and brining their families, are you going to be able to make it"?, she said, "I don't know Pay, things are really busy here".

Payton said, "come on P, it's been almost 3 years since we've seen you", she said, "I know but", he said, "but what honey, don't you want to see us and spend time with us"?, she said, "don't be silly Pay, of course I do". He said, "buttttt"?, she said, "we're really busy right now, my team of crime fighters is out on a case, their 4th in 10 days".

Payton said, "wow, you all are busy aren't you"?, she said, "yeah, unsubs don't take time off for Christmas sadly", he laughed and said, "will you at least try to make it"?, she said, "I will try, I make no promises but I'll try". Payton said, "are you sure that you're alright, you sound a little off today".

Penelope said, "I'm fine, just a little tired", he said, "I don't doubt it, as busy as you and your team stay hearing that you're tired doesn't surprise me in the slightest". She said, "how's Shelly"?, Payton sighed happily and said, "she's great and really hoping to see her sister in law this Christmas".

Penelope said, "ohhhh soooooooo not fair Payton", he said, "what, what did I do"?, she said, "using your wife on me like that", he laughed and said, "well you can't blame a man for trying, can ya"?, she laughed and said, "no I guess you can't". Before the call ended Payton said, "please try to come next week, we miss ya P".

She said, "I'll try, I promise and I miss you all to", after the call ended she sighed and said, "I want to go but I'm just tired of going solo every year, tired of seeing everybody else with somebody and me being the third wheel". Little did she know that her best friend, her hotstuff, her Derek hadn't called her to let her know that they had landed and was standing outside her door and heard her entire phone call with her brother.

He quickly walked away and headed to their boss Aaron Hotch Hotchner, he walked up the stairs and knocked on his office door, Hotch looked up and said, "come in Morgan". Derek stepped inside and said, "any word when we'll be on stand down for Christmas"?, Hotch said, "are you a mind reader"?, he said, "huh"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I just got the call a few minutes ago".

Derek said, "anddddddd"?, Hotch said, "we are officially on stand down until after the New Year", Derek smiled and said, "thanks man", as he started to walk away Hotch said, "Morgan". Derek said, "yeah" and stepped into the door, Hotch said, "why so interested in when we're on stand down for Christmas"?, Derek said, "I'm finally gonna take steps to get the life I've always wanted".

Hotch smiled and said, "finally gonna tell Garcia that you're in love with her"?, Derek said, "now who's the mind reader"?, Hotch laughed and said, "profiler, rememberrrrrr"?, Derek laughed and said, "one of the best I've ever seen" and then said, "I'll see ya next year, maybe sooner if I get my way".

Hotch said, "what does that mean"?, Derek grinned and said, "later Hotchhhhh" and disappeared down the stairs and headed home, he had to get Clooney and get some things packed. As the elevator doors started closing he said, "baby girl, all I want for Christmas is you".


	2. Chapter 2

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 2

Derek had filled is mom in on what he wanted to do and she happily agreed to watch Clooney for him while he was gone, Fran hugged him and said, "I've known that you've been in love with her since the first time I saw the two of you together". He grinned and said, "you have quite a bit of profiler in you to momma".

She laughed and said, "maybe I do", Derek took a deep breath and said, "would you like to see the ring"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd be honored baby boy". Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and held it in his hand, he opened it and Fran said, "ohhhhhh honey that's beautiful and it practically screams Penelope".

Derek said, "I think so to, do you think she'll like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do baby, I really do", he said, "I'm sorry that I won't be with you at Christmas but", Fran put her hand up and said, "don't you worry about me, you just go and prove your love to your baby girl and make her your wife because".

Derek said, "I know, I know, you aren't getting any younger and you want those grandbabies", she said, "exactly honey, exactly", he glanced down at his watch and said, "I've got to go momma, I want to be at her place waiting on her when she gets there". Fran pulled her son into her arms and said, "good luck honey".

When he pulled away he said, "I love you momma", Fran said, "I love you to, no go, go and see your baby girl", as he walked out of the kitchen she said, "Derek". He turned around and said, "yeah", she said, "when she accepts your proposal I expect to see a picture", he laughed and said, "count on it momma, count on it" as he walked out of the room.

After shutting her babies down Penelope turned around when she heard the voice of her boss and friend Aaron Hotchner, she turned around and said, "what's up bossman"?, he grinned and said, "just wanted to let you know that we're on stand down until after New Year". She said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, so go and enjoy your time off, you deserve it".

He looked at her and could tell that something was wrong, he said, "Garcia are you alright"?, she said, "huh what"?, he said, "are you alright you're not your bubbly self". Penelope said, "oh yes sir I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all", he said, "thinking, thinking about what"?, she said, "well I was invited to a family Christmas reunion and before I didn't think I was going to be able to go".

Hotch said, "but now you can, so what's the problem"?, she said, "nothing sir", he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "come on Garcia, you can tell me, you can tell me anything". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm tired of being everybodys 3rd wheel sir and going home is exactly what I'll be yet again".

He smiled and said, "why don't you go to the reunion, who knows you might actually have a good time", she said, "it's not likely", he said, "why don't you ask somebody to go with you, what about Morgan"?, she said, "he's got family plans I'd say". Hotch said, "why don't you ask him, he might actually surprise you".

She said, "do you think he would go with me"?, he said, "I do, why don't you ask him", she thought about it for a minute and said, "I think I might do just that". She kissed his cheek and said, "you're a wise man Charlie Brown", as he watched her walk out of the room he said, "and you're going to make a beautiful Penelope Garcia Morgan".

As she stepped on the elevator she smiled and said, "I'll go home and take a bubble bath and then call my hotstuff and see if he wants to spend the holidays with me and my family in California". When the doors closed she sighed and said, "hotstuff, all I want for Christmas is you".


	3. Chapter 3

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 3

Penelope walked into her apartment and instantly smelled Dereks cologne, she smiled when she saw him sitting on her couch, she said, "hotstuff, what are you doing here"?, he said, "I'm here to talk to you about something". He patted the couch beside him and she sat down and said, "I was wanting to talk to you about something to".

Derek said, "me first", she said, "no handsome, me first" so at the same time they blurted out, "WILL YOU GO TO CALIFORNIA WITH ME", they looked at each other and said, "WHAT" and then Penelope put her hand on his arm and said, "we're having a Christmas family reunion in California and I wanted to know if you would go with me"?, he said, "of course I will sweetness".

She looked at him and said, "waittttttttt a minute, you asked me to go to California with you, who do you know in California"?, he said, "wellll gorgeous I kinda overheard your conversation with your brother". Penelope said, "so you're going with me out of pity"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "no mam, I'm going with you out of love".

Penelope said, "are you sure that you want to go because my family, well they are different is what they are", Derek said, "what do you mean different, are they mutants or something"?, she laughed and said, "not that different, it's just that they like to tease and if they see that I brought a man with me they will tease you and claim that you're my boyfriend".

Derek said, "so let them", she said, "huh"?, he said, "let them", she said, "Derek", he said, "baby I need to tell you something and I need for you to listen, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love you sugar", he said, "goddess, listen to me I love you, not best friend kind of love, not brother and sister love but love you as in want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "you love me"?, he reached up and touched her cheek and said, "I love you so much and I have since the day we met". She sighed and said, "I love you to", he leaned in and said, "permission to kiss those lips", she laughed and said, "permission granted hotstuff, permission granted" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of an alarm going off, Penelope said, "what was that"?, he laughed and said, "that was my alarm letting me know that we need to be at the airport in 90 minutes". She said, "90 minutes, their is no way that I can be ready in" and to stop her babbling he crashed his lips against hers.

She pulled away smiling and said, "did you just shut me up"?, he winked at her and said, "yep", she giggled and said, "feel free to do that any time you want". He leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers and said, "go get packed, we've got to leave soon", she stood up and saluted him and said, "sir, yes sir" and then turned around and headed through her beaded curtain to get packed.

Derek sighed happily as he sat waiting for his girlfriend to get packed, he smiled as he said it again, "his girlfriend", she was finally his woman, he could hold her when he wanted to, he could kiss her when he wanted to and ohhhhhh was he gonna kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 4

About 90 minutes later they were sitting in their seats on the plane as they waited for it to start making its way down the runway, Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you". She grinned at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "so how about you fill me in on your family", she nodded her head as she started telling him about all of the family he was going to be meeting at Paytons.

When the plane landed she said, "are you ready to meet my crazy family"?, he said, "ready, willing and oh so able gorgeous, I just hope that the Garcia family is ready to meet Derek Morgan". As they headed through the airport Penelope couldn't help but smile, she finally had the man, the one man that she had been dreaming of for years, her hotstuff.

She was pulled back to reality by the sound of somebody calling her name, she looked across the airport and saw her oldest brother Payton standing there waving. Derek whispered, "that's Payton right"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's right, you're doing good so far sugar", he blew out a deep breath and said, "just keep tellin me that baby girl", she winked at him and said, "always" as they continued walking toward Payton.

Payton threw his arms around his sister and said, "P it's so good to see you", she said, "it's good to see you to Pay", she then pointed to Derek and said, "Pay this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan and hotstuff this is my oldest brother Payton Garcia". Derek shook hands with Payton and said, "it's nice to meet you Payton".

Payton said, "it's nice to meet you to Derek, welcome to our crazy family", Derek laughed and said, "how many people are coming for the reunion"?, he said, "about 60 I think". Penelope said, "did aunt Karen come"?, he said, "yeah and she's so anxious to see you", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "she's my mommas only living sister".

As they headed through the airport Payton said, "soooo, how long have the two of you been dating"?, Derek said, "I finally pulled my head out of my butt and asked her today". Penelope snuggled closer to him as they walked out of the airport and toward Paytons waiting car, after putting their luggage into the trunk and climbing inside they headed out toward Casa Garcia.

Derek had been to California more times than he could count but this time was different, this time he was going with the woman that had stolen his heart, his baby girl, his goddess. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of Paytons house, Derek said, "you have a beautiful home Payton", he said, "thanks, me and the other brothers did all the work".

Derek said, "you all did a great job, I do a little renovating myself", Payton said, "how about later I show you some pictures of how things use to look before we fixed it"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds great". They climbed out of the car and headed around back to get their bags and just as they pulled them out of the trunk Penelope heard her aunt Karen calling her name.

She turned around and ran into the older womans arms and said, "aunt Karen, how have you been"?, Karen said, "good, can't complain, how about you honey"?, Penelope said, "work keeps me pretty busy but I'm okay". Karen leaned in and said, "who's the handsome man talking to your brother"?, Penelope grinned and said, "that's my boyfriend/best friend Derek Morgan".

Derek looked up when he heard her say his name, he smiled and said, "hi, it's nice to meet you", Karen said, "it's nice to meet you to Derek, I'm Penelopes aunt Karen". Derek grinned and said, "I've heard a lot about you", she grinned and said, "and I've heard a lot about you to and might I say you two look great together".

Penelope intertwined fingers with him and said, "he's the love of my life auntie", Karen sighed happily and said, "and it shows honey, the two of you are practically glowing". Derek said, "my goddess brings it out in me I guess", he then kissed her cheek before they all headed inside the house so Payton could show them to their room.

When they got upstairs Payton said, "you two don't care to share a room, do ya"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and grinned and then at Payton and in unison said, "nope" and then they started laughing as they headed into the room they would be sharing while they were their on their mini vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 5

After putting their bags up Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" as they headed out the door and down the stairs. When they got into the back yard Penelope blew out a deep breath as they headed over toward the rest of her brothers.

Parker Garcia saw his sister and said, "P" as he threw his arms around her, she said, "Parker it's so good to see you", Patrick then said, "welcome home sis" as he hugged her and then she saw her baby brother Paul. Paul said, "welcome home to my partner in crime", she giggled as she hugged him and said, "it's good to be home.

Penelope turned around and said, "everybody this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan, Derek, these are my brothers Parker, Patrick and Paul", Derek shook hands with them all and said, "it's nice to finally meet you Derek". Derek said, "it's nice to finally get to meet all of you to but the way baby girl talks about you I feel like I know you all already" causing them to smile.

Penelope felt a tapping on her shoulder, she turned around to see Paytons wife Shelly standing there, she said, "Shellllll" as she hugged her, Shelly said, "I didn't think you would ever get here". Penelope said, "it's good to be here, it feels like I haven't been home in forever", Shelly said, "I hear ya, it feels like we haven't seen you in years".

Shelly looked at Derek and said, "is it okay if I borrow your girl for a while"?, Derek said, "as long as I can have her back", Shelly said, "awwww Penelope, honey, he's a keeper". As she followed her sister in law across the yard she said, "don't I know it", Derek stood there watching her butt sway as she disappeared into the back door.

Parker looked at Derek and said, "you really do love her don't you"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I do, I've been in love with your sister since the first day I met her but things were never right, well until now". Patrick grinned and said, "it's good to see her so happy", the other brothers nodded their heads yes in agreement as they then started talking about renovating houses.

Inside the kitchen Shelly said, "Derek is so handsome", Penelope said, "he's the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life" Stephanie Parkers wife said, "who is"?, Shelly said, "Derek, her boyfriend". Steph said, "he is a handsome man for sure, you are a very lucky girl", Penelope said, "don't I know it", Sheila, Patricks wife said, "what's everybody talking about in here"?, Penelope laughed and said, "my hot boyfriend".

Sheila said, "he is quite the looker for sure", Penelope said, "so you got in hot stories about him"?, Penelope thought for a minute and said, "well their was that time he walked out of my bathroom in nothing but a towel". Well that definitely got the sister in laws attention and they stood stock still while Penelope told them the entire story.

Meanwhile outside in the back yard the brothers were talking to Derek about materials they would need for another storage building when a new man walked over and started talking to Payton. Derek said, "who is that"?, Patrick said, "that's David, he's one of P's ex's", Paul said, "what's he doing here, who invited him to our family reunion"?, Parker said, "I think he overheard me talking to Sally at the grocery store, I told her that P might be here for the reunion".

Derek said, "what can you tell me about this David"?, Paul said, "well he was the last boy she dated before mom and dad died, he was a piece of work, he was always trying to get into her pants". Derek felt himself tense up and he said, "oh yeah"?, Payton nodded his head and said, "yeah but you don't have to worry about him", Derek said, "I'm not, Penelope is my girlfriend now and nothing or nobody is gonna change that".

Derek looked around and made sure that Penelope was still inside and he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and the brothers smiled when they saw the beautiful engagement ring. Parker said, "I thought you two only started dating today"?, Derek said, "we did but we've been in love for years, now that I have your sister in my life as my girlfriend, I'm not taking any more chances" causing the brothers to smile.

Penelope and her sister in laws walked out into the back yard and headed out to their husbands and/or boyfriends, Penelope was standing beside Derek when she felt two hands cover her eyes. She then heard a voice say, "remember me P"?, she then turned around to say hi to him but before she could respond David pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

Derek pulled her to him and looked at David and said, "what do you think you're doing"?, David smiled and said, "just kissing P and you are who exactly"?, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "Derek Morgan, Penelopes boyfriend". David said, "boyfriend"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes boyfriend so pleas don't make the mistake of kissing her again".

David held up his hands and said, "sorry, sorry I didn't know", he then turned around and walked across the yard, Penelope smiled and said, "my hero" as she gently kissed Dereks lips. Derek said, "sorry baby girl but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for handsome, nothing" he then winked at her as they stood there talking to her brothers and their wives about the festivities for the reunion.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 6

The rest of the day was spent with everybody laughing, talking and eating, Penelope was catching up with everybody that she hadn't seen in a while and Derek loved just being close to her. The brothers could all tell how much in love the happy couple was and they knew that when Derek proposed Penelope would be over the moon.

Derek and Payton snuck away from the others so that they could talk, Payton said, "any idea when you're going to propose"?, Derek said, "Christmas Eve is the plan". Payton smiled and said, "what would you think if we" and then he leaned in and whispered his little plan to Derek and when he was through Derek said, "I love it" causing Payton to smile.

Payton said, "now all we've got to do is fill the other brothers and wives in and call your team and pull it all off", Derek nodded his head and said, "true but baby girl is gonna love it". Payton said, "she's always dreamed of being a Christmas bride", Derek said, "and hopefully I'll make that dream come true for her the way she's made all of mine come true".

Penelope looked up and saw Derek and Payton walking back, she got up and walked over to him and said, "I'm kinda tired sweetie, how about we turn in"?, Derek said, "oh sure goddess'. Derek waved at everybody and said, "good night, it's been great meeting and getting to know all of you" as him and Penelope walked inside the house hand in hand.

When they stepped into their room Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "do you have any idea how much I love and want you"?, she ran her hand down to his crotch and said, "I have a pretty good idea". Derek closed his eyes and moaned her name.

She said, "this is my old room sooooooo the walls are pretty thick", Derek said, "meaingggggg"?, Penelope tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. She then went to work on his belt, after it was gone and his pants and boxers were down over his hips she gently pushed him down on the bed and said, "that means that we can be a little loud".

He smiled and said, "ohhhhh it does huh"?, she turned around and locked the bedroom door and then she started taking off her clothes, he propped up on his elbows and watched as she slowly removed her clothes. She then slowly walked over to the bed and climbed on, straddling his waist, she then said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours".

He flopped her onto her back causing her to gasp in surprise, he quickly lined himself up at her entrance and he said, "your wish is my command goddess". They both lowly moaned as he slid inch for glorious inch inside her, she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as he started sliding in and out of her.

Her legs wrapped snuggly around his waist as she met him thrust for thrust, her nails raked up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from him as she marked him as hers. The room was filled with their moans as they worked together to build each other up toward what was surely to be an explosive orgasm.

Penelope couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe that she was making love to her hotstuff, that after all of these years she was finally safe and loved. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, she held on to him for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love you", he then pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and said, "that was amazing, better than I've ever dreamed", he said, "sooooo you've been dreaming of me huh"?, she said, "trust me hotstuff, you have been the main star to sooooo many of my dreams over the years".

He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "as you have mine gorgeous, as you have mine", they snuggled close and it wasn't long before a light snoring was coming from her. He smiled and said, "good night baby girl, I love you", he then closed his eyes and soon joined her in a much needed nap.


	7. Chapter 7

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 7

The next morning Derek woke with his baby girl in his arms, he smiled as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and inhaled the scent of her perfume, she smiled instantly when she felt his lips on her skin. Derek said, "morning baby girl", she opened her eyes and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he said, "ohhhh you already have my love, you already have".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, they pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on their bedroom door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, Penelopes niece 15 year old Gracie said, "it's me aunt P, daddy wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes", Penelope smiled and said, "we'll be right down Gracie".

Gracie said, "okayyyyy" as she headed back down the hall, Derek ran his hand down her side and said, "do we really have to go down for breakfast, I'm sure that we can find other things to do to pass the morning". She smiled and said, "this is a family reunion sooooo we kinda have to go out and spend time with them", his hand caressed her breast and he said, "how about if we" and she shook her head and said, "no can do hotstuff, now get that sexy butt up and get dressed and let's go out and have some fun with my family".

Derek said, "but baby", she said, "no but baby me, get up and get dressed before they send one of my brothers up to get us", he sighed and said, "alright, alright butttttt tonight you're all mine, deal"?, she thought for a minute and then kissed his lips and jumped up out of the bed and said, "deal" as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were dressed and walking out into the back yard, Payton said, "wellllll lookey who came down", Penelope said, "sorry, we were up late lastnight", Patrick laughed and said, "I just bet you were". Stephanie said, "be nice", Patrick said, "now why would I want to do that" causing everybody to laugh as Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest.

Shelly walked out into the yard and said, "what's wrong with P"?, Payton said, "just some brotherly teasing that's all", Shelly said, "if I remember right you and I spent our share time of being a little late to these things to". Gracie said, "burn daddy, burnnnnn" as she took a sip of her juice, Payton said, "you to Gracie"?, she said, "sorry daddy but mommy had a point", Payton nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "yes, yes she does".

He looked at his sister and said, "sorry P, I was just teasing", Penelope said, "that's okay Payton, don't worry about it" as she threw her arms around her brothers neck and hugged him tight. Derek said, "so what's on the agenda today"?, Patrick said, "today is game day, we're going to be playing all kinds of games and then a cookout tonight".

Penelope said, "that sounds like fun", Shelly smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement as she sat down at one of the picnic tables to start eating some of the delicious food.


	8. Chapter 8

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 8

After breakfast was over Shelly was giving everybody the instructions on the next game, the object of the game was to put as many names to baby pictures for the people that were there. About an hour later Penelope had won by getting almost all of then right.

Derek laughed and said, "my girl has a mind like a steel trap", Payton said, "she's always been that way", Patrick said, "she was really bad to use her memory to know what cards had been thrown when we would play poker", Derek grinned and said, "channeling your inner Reid are ya goddess" causing her to giggle until she snorted.

Paul said, "now Reid is that the one you call your heap of gray matter"?, Penelope said, "the very same and he is married to Jayje and they have one of my Godsons Henry". Shelly said, "I've seen their pictures and Henry is a cutie patootie for sure".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "he sure is and my other Godson Jack Hotchner is so adorable", she pulled her cell out and started showing everybody pictures from their last cookout. Steph said, "is that David Rossi"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is".

Steph said, "and how do you know him"?, Derek said, "he's on our team and he is my step father", Shelly looked at Steph and said, "maybe they can get you an autographed copy of his latest book". Penelope said, "sure no problem, I'm sure my Italian stallion would be glad to do it".

Patrick said, "Italian stallion"?, Penelope said, "just one of the many nicknames for my team of crime fighters", causing everybody to grin. Shelly said, "do you have nicknames for all of them"?, Penelope said, "I do, for Hotch I call him bossman, Charlie Brown and occasionally I call him the Hotch Rocket".

She said, "for Em I call her my raven haired beauty, EP and definitely trouble", JJ is little Miss sunshine, Jayje, Speners baby mama and Derek calls her the Philadelphia petite". Everybody listened as she said, "and Reid is junior G man, my heap of gray matter, my little genius and Derek calls him pretty boy".

Steph said, "what about names for Derek"?, Penelope said, "hotstuff, angelfish, sugar, sugar shack, chocolate Adonis, chocolate kiss, my buff 6 pack, cocoapuff and soooo many others". Patrick laughed and said, "you call him cocoapuff"?, she said, "I do and what's wrong with that"?, he opened his mouth and said, "do I have to remind you that one of your girlfriends called you Nick Nack Patty Wack"?, he rolled his eyes and said, "no mam you don't", thus silencing his fun making for a few minutes.

Derek said, "and a few of the names I have for her are baby girl, goddess, OG which means original Garcia and when she dyes her hair red I call her red delicious". Paul grinned and said, "and it took the two of you until yesterday to admit that you were in love"?, they looked at each other and then at him and said, "yep" causing Paul to laugh and roll his eyes.

Payton said, "alright the next game is a partner game and it's crochet", Derek said, "never played", Penelope said, "ohhh it's a lot of fun hotstuff, you'll love it". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and whispered something into her ear.

She blushed and said, "ohhh I like the sound of that", Patrick said, "and the teams are usually boys against girls", Derek said, "do you ever bet on the games"?, Payton said, "sometimes, you got any ideas on the stakes for this years games"?, Derek grinned and said, "I do".

Everybody listened as Derek said, "the losers have to do a striptease for their significant over later in the privacy of their room". Parker said, "I like how this man thinks", he looked at his wife and said, "get ready to pick out your stripping song womannnnn" as everybody lined up to start the game.


	9. Chapter 9

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 9

About 90 minutes later everything depended on Penelopes final shot, Derek looked at Payton and said, "what happens if baby girl makes this shot"?, Payton said, "if she makes this shot I suggest you be thinking about what song you want to strip to". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "if you ladies win you aren't going to hold us to that silly little bet are ya"?, the girls all looked at each other and then at the men and in unison said, "YES" as Penelope readied for her final shot.

Derek and the other men held their breath as they watched her lift her mallet, she hit the ball and pow it hit the ball, thus, winning the game for the ladies. The men watched as the girls all jumped up and down hugging each other, Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "oh hotstuff", he said, "yeah gorgeous", Penelope said, "might I suggest that you practice on stripping".

Derek said, "ohhhh sweetness is their any way that I can talk you out of that"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, no chance at all", Shelly looked at Payton and said, "boys, we'll give you all the rest of the day to find yourselves a song and to practice". Payton said, "and what will you ladies be doing while we're doing all this"?, Stephanie said, "we're going to go shopping and have a girls day", as the women all turned around and headed out of the yard laughing and smiling at their victory over the men.

Payton took a deep breath and said, "now what"?, Patrick said, "now we start listening to music", Paul said, "surely they don't expect us to strip, do they"?, Derek grinned and said, "they do" as he walked toward the house. Payton said, "where are you going"?, Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "I'm gonna get started on picking out my song, later boys" as he stepped into the house.

Meanwhile in town Penelope and the other women were laughing and having a good time, Shelly said, "Penelope you were amazing out there", she said, "I'm usually not that good but the feeling when we won was amazeballs". Steph rubbed her hands together and said, "now I can hardly wait to see what song my honey dances to".

Penelope said, "I can only imagine what hotstuff is gonna dance to" causing the other women to wonder what their men would be dancing to later that evening. Shelly said, "making that bet was the best decision we ever made girls", the other women nodded their heads yes in agreement as they raised their glasses and said, "here's to tonight" before taking a sip.

Slowly one by one the women got their text letting them know that their man was ready for them until it was just Penelope, Shelly and Stephanie left, they were still laughing and talking when their texts all came in about 10 seconds apart. Penelope looked at the other women and said, "are you ladies ready to head home and see what our men have in store for us"?, they looked at each other and then at her and said, "yes" as they all headed toward Shellys car to head back to the house.

When they got back to the house Shelly headed toward her bedroom as did Stephanie and Penelope, when Penelope got outside her door she took a deep breath and smiled as she pushed the door open. She stepped inside and said, "hotstuff, I'm here", she instantly heard Nellys voice saying, "hot in, it's hot in here" and she looked up to see her hotstuff walking out of the bathroom in a cowboy outfit, with everything including chaps.

She sat down on the side of the bed and watched as the excitement was getting ready to pick up


	10. Chapter 10

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 10

Penelope watched as he slowly reached for the hem of his shirt, he then shook his butt in her face, she laughed and said, "shake it hotstuff, shake ittttt" and shake it he did. She loved watching him dance, he had an amazing body and it was obvious that he loved dancing, she had never seen a man that could dance like Derek in her life.

Derek licked his lips and then shook his crotch in her face as he grinded against her body, he then removed his hat and put it on her head, he then danced into the middle of the room where he removed his cowboy shirt and vest. She clapped her hands and said, "yeahhhhh" as he grabbed his belt and started slowly pulling it from his pants.

Next his hands went to the waist of his pants and then with one tug his pants flew right off, she jumped up and said, "yeahhhhhh babyyyyy, yeahhhhhhh" as he started shaking what his momma gave him. Derek loved the way his goddess was responding to him as he danced around her, he loved dancing against her and feeling her respond to him.

Penelope felt her heart racing as he cupped her face in his hands, he then slowly leaned in and kissed her lips, she moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. As their tongues battled for control his hands slid down her body and wrapped around her waist where he then started grinding against her center.

When they pulled apart he gently pushed her back on the bed and continued dancing around the room, his skills at dancing were amazing, he could have been a stripper in a previous life for all she knew. As the song continued he started singing along with the music as he danced, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had never seen another man move like that.

As the song started getting close to the end Derek dropped down to the floor on his back and thrust his crotch up into the air as he shook his hips, he then crawled over to Penelope. She bit down on her bottom lip as he pulled her down on top of him, he then rolled her over and thrust his hips against her earning moans of pleasure from her.

He then crashed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, he pulled away and said, "not yet beautiful" as he jumped up and continued dancing and undressing for her. Soon he was in nothing but his underwear and chaps, he reached into his chap and pulled out a small black box and held it in his hand.

The music stopped and he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia, will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, her mouth flew open and she was speechless, Derek grinned and said, "I never thought I would see this day, my baby girl is speechless". He slid the ring onto her finger and said, "what do you say goddess, wanna marry me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes" before throwing her arms around him and claiming his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "I finally got you in chaps", he laughed and said, "that you did and I hope you know that I wouldn't wear these for just anybody"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I know, I know" as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 11

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks arms being wrapped around her, she smiled and sighed happily, Derek then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "morning sweetness". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff" causing him to smile and say, "you already have beautiful, you already have" as he claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on their door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, Payton said, "it's me P", she got up and put on Dereks shirt and then climbed back in the bed and said, "come in". The door opened to reveal a smiling Payton, he said, "just wanted to let you all know that breakfast is ready".

He glanced down and saw the ring on her finger and said, "is that what I think it is"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "Derek and I are getting married, he proposed last night and I accepted". Payton smiled and said ,"that's great news, congratulations you two", Derek said, "thanks man, that means a lot to both of us".

Payton sat down in a chair beside the bed and said, "can I make a suggestion"?, Penelope said, "sure", Payton said, "since everybody is here why don't you get married here"?, Penelope said, "all of our family isn't here". Derek said, "if you want to get married while we're here I'll call everybody and tell them the good news and I'm sure they would all love to be here for our wedding".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sound good, sounds good", Payton said, "alright then, I'll go down and let the two of you get dressed and I'll let you tell them the good news yourselves"?, the happy couple nodded their heads yes in agreement. Payton then turned around and headed out of the room so the newly engaged couple could get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast.

A few minutes later the happy couple walked out into the back yard, it only took a matter of a few seconds before Shelly noticed the sparkling ring on her finger. She smiled and said, "Penelope does that mean"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "Derek and I are getting married", the back yard was filled with cheers and the sound of hands clapping while everybody hugged the newly engaged couple.

Penelope looked around and said, "we are going to get married here since everybody is here", Shelly said, "but what about your team, they aren't here"?, Derek said, "don't worry, after breakfast I'm going to call them and tell them everything". Paul said, "congratulations guys, that's awesome news", Penelope hugged her brother and said, "thanks Paul".

Derek said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that after all of these years I'm finally getting the love of my life as my bride", Patrick said, "so when are you all planning the wedding for"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then she said, "Christmas Eve". Parker said, "well then after breakfast we need to start making those plans", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they all sat down to breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 12

The next few days were spent with everybody helping with the wedding plans and fixing up the back yard for the perfect wedding for Penelope and Derek. Penelope grinned as she looked up to see Henry and Jack running toward her, she dropped to her knees and hugged both little boys tight as they hugged her back.

Derek said, "heyyy what about me"?, Henry laughed and threw his little arms around his uncle and said, "love you", Derek said, "love you to little man, I love both of you" as he hugged Jack. Fran walked into the back yard and smiled as her son hugged her tight, when he pulled back she said, "it's about time that you two pull your head out of your butts".

Derek laughed and said, "I hear ya momma", Fran leaned in and said, "you know what that means right"?, he said, "what does that mean momma"?, she laughed and said, "that means that soon I'll get those beautiful grandbabies you've been promising me". He said, "woah momma, we just got engaged, we're not even married yet".

She said, "I'm a patient woman but" and that's when Sarah and Desi appeared and said in unison, "she's not getting any younger" causing everybody to laugh. Derek hugged his sisters and said, "I'm so glad that you could come for our wedding", Sarah said, "we wouldn't have missed this for the world".

The rest of the team walked over and hugged the bride and groom to be and then Dave said, "congratulations kitten", Penelope said, "thanks my Italian stallion". Penelope said, "everybody this is the rest of our family, this is Fran Morgan Rossi, her husband David Rossi and Frans daughters, Dereks sisters Sarah and Desiree".

Everybody waved and Fran said, "it's nice to meet everybody", Penelope then said, "this is our bossman Aaron Hotch Hotchner and his beautiful wife Emily and their son Jackers". She then walked over to JJ and Reid and said, "and this is Spencer and Jenniffer Reid and their little boy Henry and guys this is everybody" while everybody introduced themselves to the rest of Derek and Penelopes family.

Shelly smiled and said, "you guys made it just in time", JJ said, "in time for what"?, Shelly said, "it's time for the men and women to split up until the wedding tomorrow". Derek said, "wait, what"?, Fran said, "so it's time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties"?, Shelly nodded her head and said, "yep definitely, it's time for us to let our hair down and have some fun".

Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "but why can't we all just have fun together"?, Payton said, "I agree with ya Derek buttttt it's normal for and customary for the groom not to see the bride the night before their wedding". He said, "I know it's just", Hotch said, "come on Morgan, we'll go get our pary on and have some fun".

Derek laughed and said, "I can't believe it", Reid said, "what"?, Derek said, "that Hotch said it was time for us to get our party on", Dave laughed and said, "alright men, kiss your wives and brides to be and let's get romeo out of here". Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to".

As the men started toward the door Penelope said, "the next time you see me I'll be walking up the aisle to marry you", he smiled and she said, "I'll be the one in the white dress". Derek sighed happily and said, "I can hardly wait to call you my wife", she winked at him and said, "I can hardly wait until you're my husband, I've waited so long for that to happen".

He smiled at her and said, "in less than 24 hours we'll be married and then our lives together as husband and wife will finally begin", she smiled and said, "good night my love, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow". He blew her a kiss and said, "good night goddess, you have fun but not to much fun without me", she laughed and said, "never handsome, never" as she watched the men of her life walk out the gate and head out to their cars.

The women and children were going to stay at Paytons for the night and the men were going to stay a few miles away at Parkers for the night, a night that had been a long time coming. Derek sighed as they pulled away from the curb, he knew that starting tomorrow him and his bride would have a lifetime to spend together and he couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 13

The men were all still celebrating after 3:00 in the morning, well all of them but Derek, he wanted to go to bed so that he would be all rested for his wedding day. The women laughed, ate pizza and watched movies until about midnight and then they all turned in, Penelope was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow, she was exhausted from the days events.

When Penelope opened her eyes she saw several smiling faces, she pulled herself up in the bed and said, "morning ladies", Fran handed her a cup of coffee and a double chocolate chip muffin. JJ said, "you need to eat Garcie because it's going to be a long day", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she took a bite of her muffin.

She said, "mmmmmm this is delicious", Shelly said, "glad you like it, me and Fran made them fresh this morning", Penelope took a sip of coffee and said, "my stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies this morning". Emily laughed and said, "totally normal PG", JJ said, "yep, definitely", Shelly said, "I was so nervous the day me and Payton got married that I almost forgot my vows".

Penelope said, "I've waited so long for this day to come, I've been in love with Derek for years", Fran said, "and he's been in love with you for years to honey". Penelope said, "he has"?, Sarah said, "uh huh, when he would come home for a visit he'd say, "my baby girl would do this or my baby girl said that" causing everybody to laugh.

A few short minutes later the already dressed girls started working on the bride, Penelope sighed as JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup for her big day. Fran and Shelly were putting the finishing touches on the food for the reception and Sarah and Desi were getting the bouquets for the bride and maids of honor.

Meanwhile the men were all loading up into their cars to head back to Paytons place, Derek was so excited and nervous at the same time. He had dreamed of marrying his baby girl for so long he couldn't believe that today it was finally going to happen, she was finally going to be his wife.

Patrick grinned as he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "on a scale of 1 to 10 how nervous are you"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh about a 30" causing everybody to laugh as they pulled away from the curb so they could get Derek and Penelope married.

Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe that it's Christmas Eve and I'm getting married", Reid said, "I'm just glad that you and Garcia are so happy, you both deserve it". Derek said, "thanks pretty boy, that means so much coming from you", he grinned and said, "I've never seen you happier than you are right now".

Derek said, "that's because I've never been this happy before", Paul said, "you and P deserve happiness especially after longing for each other all this time". Parker nodded his head and said, "Penelope has always dreamed of marrying the love of her life and settling down and starting a family", Derek nodded his head and said, "I want that to and I want it with my baby girl".

As they pulled into Paytons driveway Derek looked up at the house and said, "can I just maybe go in and see her or maybe hear her voice"?, the men all in unison said, "NOOOOOOOO". Derek laughed and said, "okay okay" as they all headed out to the backyard.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I can't believe it's finally happening"?, Stephanie said, "believe it girlie, today you Penelope Grace Garcia are going to marry your hotstuff and be Mrs. Penelope Morgan". JJ said, "I'm so happy for you, we are all so happy for you and Derek".

Penelope said, "he's all I've ever wanted and everything I thought I'd never get", Emily said, "he's been in love with you for years and everybody could see it, well everybody but the two of you". Shelly said, "ahhhh yes the hardheaded Garcias I know and love them sooooo well" causing the women to all laugh.

Fran said, "Penelope who's giving you away"?, she said, "Payton, he was so excited when I asked him", Desi said, "ohhh the men are here, I see them walking into the backyard". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "it's almost time, it's almost time" and Fran said, "I can't believe that soon I'm going to have another daughter and then hopefully soon a grandma".

Penelope hugged Fran and said, "nothing would make me happier than to give you grandchildren, many, many grandchildren Fran". Fran hugged Penelope and said, "and I hope you know that when you do I'm going to spoil them all rotten" causing Penelope to laugh and say, "I never had a doubt".

Their attention was then pulled to the door when Payton knocked on the door, Emily walked over and said, "come in Payton, come in". Payton stepped in and said, "ohhhh Penelope, honey, you look amazing", she twirled around and said, "thanks big brother".

Fran smiled and said, "well we're going to go on out so that you can get ready", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you all so much for everything you've done to make today perfect". The girls all smiled and Shelly said, "that's what family does, we help each other", she hugged Penelope and said, "we love you Penelope".

As everybody walked out of the room Payton said, "are you ready to become an old married woman"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I am, I sooooo am". He held out his arm and said, "allow me"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way big brother, lead the way" and out the door they went as they headed downstairs to join JJ and Emily.


	14. Chapter 14

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 14

Derek watched as first Emily and then JJ walked up the flower petal path and stood across from him, his heart then sped up when he saw his beautiful bride step up. He smiled as he watched her start making her way up too him and thought, "she's so beautiful, so so beautiful and all mine".

Penelope sighed happily and tightened her grip on her brothers arm as they continued walking, getting closer and closer to Derek, after what seemed like forever Penelope and Payton were finally at the front of the aisle. Payton kissed his sister on the cheek and said, "we love you P", she said, "and I love you, all of you so so much".

Payton then put her hand in Dereks and then stepped back to sit with his wife and daughter, Derek gently squeezed her hand and smiled as the minister looked around the yard at the huge crowd of people. After taking a deep breath he said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

As he looked around at all of the smiling faces he said, "love is what brings us together today, the love of this man and this woman, today they join together as husband and wife". Derek took a deep breath and smiled as the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Payton stood up and said, "her family and I do sir" and then sat back down.

The minister then asked for the rings, JJ and Reid quickly handed the wedding bands to him and after a short prayer where he wished the happy couple nothing but a joy, peace and love filled life he looked at Derek and opened his mouth as he readied to speak. He smiled and said, "Derek put this ring onto Penelopes finger and then repeat after me".

Derek took the ring into his hand and slid it onto her finger and then listened as the minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", he sighed happily and said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". Next he heard, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live".

Derek smiled and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live". The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and repeat after me", she nodded her head yes a she took the ring into her hand and slid it onto his finger.

After taking a deep breath she heard, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". Next she heard, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live".

Penelope felt her heart racing as she said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live". The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few quiet seconds everybody heard, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", the happy couple stood there looking at each other lovingly. Derek grinned as the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he cupped her beautiful face in his hands and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to hotstuff" as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers.

They pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and their family shouting their congratulations, the happy couple then intertwined their fingers as they turned around and started walking back up the petal covered aisle, thus, heading over to the reception tent. As they stepped into the tent he pulled her into his arms and said, "dance with me Mrs. Morgan", she giggled and said, "it would be my pleasure Mr. Morgan".

As the words to "I Swear" filled the tent they leaned in and shared a soft, gentle and loving kiss while their family clapped their hands and cheered the newlyweds on as they watched them share their first dance as husband and wife.


	15. Chapter 15

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 15

As the reception continued Penelope danced with all of her brothers, the men on the team and her male cousins that had stayed for the wedding. Derek had danced with his mom, sisters, the women on the team, his new sister in laws and his new cousins.

Fran smiled as she watched Derek and his bride dancing again, the way he held her in his arms reminded her of how Hank, Dereks father held her when they danced. Dave walked up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "penny for your thoughts".

She sighed and said, "just wishing that Hank could have seen this day, he would be so happy for Derek and Penelope on their special day". Dave said, "that he would and I think that Hanks here in spirit and so are kittens parents", Fran grinned and said, "I knew there was a reason I married you".

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart Dave teased her by saying, "and here I thought you were after me for my body". Fran giggled and said, "ohhhhh I am my love, I am" as she claimed his lips again.

Payton walked over to the newlyweds and said, "we have a cabin about half an hour out of town and we made sure that it was cleaned up and stocked for you". Penelope said, "I have a lot of great memories there in that cabin, thanks Pay for fixing it up for us".

Shelly smiled and said, "we have a few surprises for ya", Derek said, "do I even want to know"?, Shelly laughed and said, "probably not" causing Derek to laugh. Penelope said, "today was perfect, simply perfect and I owe it all to you all".

Dave smiled and tapped the side of his glass and said, "I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple before they slip off to start their honeymoon". Everybody raised their glasses and he looked around the room and sighed happily as he readied to speak.

He looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "Derek, kitten, I think I can speak for everybody when I say that we wish you a life filled with love, peace, joy and happiness". Fran giggled and said, "and beautiful grandbabies for me".

Dave said, "and beautiful grandbabies for your mom and I to spoil", he then said, "love, your love is an amazing strength, a strength that will last you both a lifetime". Penelope winked at Derek as Dave said, "so here's to the newlyweds, have fun and love forever".

Everybody raised their glasses and said, "forever" before they all took sips of their champagne, Derek intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "are you ready to get this honeymoon kicked into gear"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way husband", he grinned at her and said, "alright wife" as they walked over to start saying their goodbyes so they could get started up to the cabin.

A few minutes later the happy couple were pulling away from the curb, Penelope smiled and waved and said, "byeeeeeee, byeeeeeeee, we love you". When they were out of sight she scooted closer to her husband and laid her head down on his shoulder.

He sighed happily and said, "you tired gorgeous"?, she said, "exhausted but don't think that you're getting out of making love to me all night husband dear". He laughed and said, "wouldn't dream of it wife, wouldn't dream of it" causing the two of them to laugh.

When they pulled up in front of the cabin Derek said, "this place is gorgeous", he got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He held out his hand and she slid her hand in his as she slid out of the car and they started walking toward the cabin.

Derek put the key in the door and pushed the door open and picked up his wife and as they stepped through the door she said, "hotstuff what are you doing"?, he said, "carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold, that's what I'm doing".

She laughed and said, "to the bed Jeeves", he said, "yes mam", she giggled and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to". When they stopped beside the bed she said, "make love to me husband", he put her down on the floor and said, "your wish is my command wife" and in a few seconds their clothes were gone and they were rolling on the bed like a couple of teenagers on prom night.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ch 16

Derek quickly lined himself up at his wifes entrance and thrust himself inside her, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name over and over as his pace would quicken and then slow and quicken and slow. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as she held on to the love of her life as they moved together as one.

Penelope closed her eyes and relished in the feelings she was feeling, she had never ever in her life felt loved, truly loved like she did right now, everything was perfect, the room, the flowers, the fire in the fireplace, everything was perfect. As she felt Derek slid in and out of her she still couldn't believe that they were married, that he was not only her hotstuff but now her husband.

Derek started kissing every kissable inch of her perfect body, he wanted her to know that without a shadow of a doubt she was now and would forever be loved and wanted by him. Penelope gasped in surprise as Derek rolled them over so that she was on top, she threw her head back and started riding him hard and fast like he liked.

His hands went to her amble breasts where he wasted no time in kneading them with his fingers, he loved every inch of her body, especially her big, beautiful, perfect breasts. He then raised up and buried his head in the valley between those breast and started kissing his way to first one breast and then the other as he showed them the attention they deserved.

Just as Penelope felt her orgasm hitting Derek rolled them back over and started pounding into her over and over, Penelope moaned his name over and over as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. Derek didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last but he knew one thing, he knew that when he exploded inside her he wanted her to go to.

He slid his hands down to her hips and lifted her up just enough so that he was able to slid deeper inside her, it didn't take long before that familiar feeling was hitting her again. A few long, hard, deep thrusts later they both came screaming each others names, Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

Penelope said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as she rolled onto her side and laid her arm across his body and his head on her chest, she sighed contently and said, "that was perfection, you're perfection". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I never thought this day would happen, I never thought that you, my baby girl would be my wife".

She looked up at him and said, "well believe it hotstuff because you're stuck with me now", he laughed and said, "and you're stuck with me forever and ever", she said, "good, because their is no other place I'd rather be than with you". He claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope looked him in the face and said, "and I love you hotstuff, now and forever", he rolled her back over onto her back and said, "Merry Christmas", she said, "Merry Christmas". He then slid back inside her for the seconds of many rounds that night and right before they collapsed from exhaustion as the sun was coming up they looked at each other and said in unison, "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU".

THE END

I WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A VERY MERRRY CHRISTMAS AND I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AMAZING PEOPLE, READING YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR PM'S HAVE MADE THIS YEAR FOR ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU GUYS, YOU TOTALLY ROCK AND I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
